


Джонс и Смит

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Gen, Missing Scene, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Марта думает, что Микки не повредит немного дружеского участия.





	Джонс и Смит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jones and Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547919) by [were_lemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur). 



> После событий серии 04х13 «Конец путешествия»

Уладив все дела, Марта решает найти Микки. Он сидит в баре, гипнотизируя полупустой бокал.

— Похоже, тебе не помешает компания, — говорит она.

Он пожимает плечами, но не возражает, когда она садится рядом. Она тоже заказывает себе пиво, и какое-то время они молчат.

Потом он говорит:

— Я провел два года в параллельной Вселенной.

— Я год скиталась по Земле, но время было переписано.

Он задерживает на ней взгляд, а затем поднимает бокал. Она делает ответный жест, и они чокаются.

— За возвращение домой!


End file.
